


Mistletoe Kisses

by skylarlazuli



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, a majority of these stories im sharing, i found another story of mine while looking for older ones to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/skylarlazuli
Summary: ;In which Tori and Jade decorate a Christmas tree, but Tori doesn't realize Jade has something hidden up her sleeve..





	Mistletoe Kisses

''Ughhh!'' Tori's voice groaned, as she started to hang up the tree, and decorate it with many ornaments. ''Please just help me decorate the tree, you don't even have to do much. Just do a few ornaments. That's all I'm asking!'' The latina turned to her, her arms crossed. She looked so pouty. Jade rolls her eyes and gets up, giving into Tori's pleading eventually.  
''Fine, Vega. But only a few,'' she growls, her voice sounding annoyed.

She sifts through the box, only to find her hand on the Latina's. She looks up, raising an eyebrow. Tori quickly retracts her hand away and Jade's cheeks had turned red. She rolls her eyes.  
''Watch where you put your hand, Vega,'' she says, ''Wouldn't want anything..to happen to it.'' She grins and looks up at Tori.

Tori just scoffs, and continues putting the decorations up, and Jade grabs some decorations and puts them up. She soon found the box empty after a few minutes, but that didn't matter. The tree was all covered in decorations! Jade chuckles.  
''I have to admit, it's a nice tree,'' She says and Tori grins.  
''Why thank you,'' she says and then she sighs. ''What do we do now?'' She was about to ask, but Jade was already on the couch, watching a horror movie. Tori narrowed away, she hated horror movies. Jade, though in the meanwhile, was completely engrossed in it, her eyes fixated on it.

Tori rolls her eyes and regretably sits next to Jade. Jade didn't notice, she just continues to watch the movie. The screen was showing a bunch of people getting their hands, arms, everything torn off, cut up with chainsaws. It was extremely bloody and gorey.  
''What a wonderful way to celebrate my Christmas eve...'' Tori mumbles and sighs. The TV screen turns to commercials and Jade grins.  
''What a wonderful way to celebrate my Christmas eve!'' Jade imitates Tori in that one '1940's' voice.  
Tori growls, ''I don't sound like that!" Jade just grins.

Tori sighs, bored with nothing to do. She decides to go over to the box, just to check and see if she had missed any ornaments. She puts her hand in the box, and then feels something. She grabs it, seeing the mistletoe. Her eyes suddenly widen, how could've she missed it? A sudden blush appears on her cheeks as she hears Jade, ''Hey, Vega. Glad you could find it. I was hopin' ya would anyways.'' She looks up to the ceiling, thinking. Maybe Jade had done this? Maybe she set it up.. why would she? Jade hated her guts.. She soon had her thoughts interrupted as she felt a hand pull her head down back, and then suddenly her and Jade were standing face to face. Her eyes look up, seeing the mistletoe above them.  
''Like I said, glad cha could find it,'' The pale, black-haired girl says and grins. And the Latina didn't even had a chance to respond before a pair of lips were on hers. She was extremely surprised, she didn't expect this at all. She kisses her back. Soon Jade's hands were on Tori's waist, and Tori's arms were around Jade's neck. They pulled away.

''Well, that sure was a good way to spend my Christmas Eve..wasn't it, Vega?'' Jade grins and taps the Latina's nose playfully. Tori just nods in response. Jade was about to walk away, but she grabs her shoulder and pulls her back.  
Jade yanks her hand off and turns to Tori, ''What-mmph'' she was gonna say, but her words were muffled by Tori's lips on Jade's. She couldn't take just one short kiss like that. She wanted more. She wanted Jade.

Tori's tongue soon slipped into Jade's mouth and Jade does the same, her hand on Tori's thigh. Tori pulls away after a while and she sighs happily.  
''Now that was a good way to spend it...huh, West?'' She laughs and Jade rolls her eyes playfully.  
''Sure, Vega,'' she just shrugs, but she knew secretly it was. She just didn't want to admit it. But they both knew it was a good way to spend it. It was their secret.


End file.
